walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Jim Dorian Lockett
ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on March 27, 2014. ---- Dorian Lockett voices Alvin in The Walking Dead Video Game. ---- How did you get the role of Alvin in The Walking Dead Video Game? My agent sent me an audition notice and they said they liked the emotion I portrayed through. What was your favorite line/scene to record? The scene by the window where we are whispering is my favorite. It really shows how much Alvin cares and hasn't given in to the "all hopes and all peoples are is lost" feeling. It's by far the most crucial part of the story. He could've easily turned her in or turned his back on her. My favorite line is simply "mutha fucka" What was your favorite part about being on the game? This was my first time doing a video game. The whole experience was pretty sweet. I guess my favorite was when my friends started posting on FB that they heard my voice then all of Sudden it went FB VIRAL! And I never told anyone that I was doing it. Are you currently working on any other projects? I'm currently working with 2K on a project and back on stage til April 13th I'm doing Of Mice and Men. Would you encourage players to save Alvin in Episode 2? If so, why? Def. Next to Clem he has the most heart and strength and by far the most patience with a splash of Bad-Ass. What is it like having your character's fate up to the player? Emotional? I like it a lot. The whole concept of your decisions really do change and affect everyone is really nice. Even though this decisions make make you cry. What do you think about the character "Carver"? Carver is a bitch. He knocked up my woman. Does Alvin have a backstory that we did not learn about In the season so far? He started out as ballet dancer before he busted his knee. He used to be a bare knuckle fighter. Sort of like fight club. The he found Zen in massage aroma therapy. In what ways are you similar to, as well as different from your character Alvin? It's funny cause when I saw the pic of Alvin I thought it was me. The main difference in our bodies is our face. I'm pretty much like Alvin in many ways maybe more outspoken than he is. I'm definitely not sure if I would have stayed with Rebecca. But my ending probably would've been the same as his. Protecting the people he loves. Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the Game? I was one of a very few people that watched the TV show when it first came on before it became a way of life. But I never knew the books existed. Have you played through the entire game so far? If so do you have a favorite character? No I haven't played it yet. It's on the top of my April bucket list. What is your opinion on Alvin overall? He's a very good person with a generous and very forgiving heart. Thank you for the interview, we appreciate you taking the time to answer the questions! No no thank you all for even thinking about me. This was awesome. Category:Interviews